Past All Worlds
by Imagimanga
Summary: There is a world only accessible through death. Alicia must learn to release all regrets and hope for the best. She must also learn that in order for her to accept the past, she must accept forgiveness.


**Disclaimer: This author does not own Ni No Kuni. She does not own any of the characters in this story. The author only owns the story itself.**

 **AN: Spoilers! Spoilers if you haven't defeated Shadar!**

* * *

Alicia opened her eyes. This place . . . it was like a meadow. The green grass covered the hills and the small flowers dotted the grass. Here and there would be a few trees whose shade could fit multiple people. A blue sky perfected the scene as clouds hovered in it covering the sun.

She turned her head to scope the scene. No one else was there. It was just her.

 _So . . . this is death._

* * *

"Emperor!" she called.

He smiled, "Ah, Alicia . . . it's you."

The emperor looked the same as he was when he died in his son's arms. His purple eyes shone with mirth.

"I didn't see you at first. . . ." she frowned. "It felt like days until I found you but-"

"The sun never set." he finished, looking at the glowing star. "This world and its strange quirks."

She nodded. Her eyes fell to the ground.

"Oliver . . ." she whispered.

"I assure you," he consoled, returning his gaze back to her, "he is all right and on his way."

"How do you know?" she furrowed her brow.

"He is with my son and Rashaad's daughter, don't worry. He will be able to defeat the Dark Djinn . . ."

"Marcassin? He's helping Oliver with the quest?"

"No," he shook his head, "not him."

"So . . . Gascon?" she mused aloud, "Gascon is-"

"Yes, Gascon. The older one. I know he has no magical abilities, but he will be helpful, I know."

Alicia pursed her lips. She did not know whether to be doubtful or not, but she knew it was the right decision to believe the previous Great Sage. She nodded hesitantly.

"Are you sure that Oliver will be able to defeat Shadar?" she asked.

"Yes, I am sure they are on their way now," he answered.

"How do you know?" she asked, worriedly. "How are you so sure?"

"Time has its ways," he answered.

"Time?" she wondered. "What do you mean by that?"

The emperor laughed. "I think spending your time away from our world made you much more curious! That, or death has simply took a large toll on you!"

Alicia's cheeks reddened slightly. "I know, it's just . . . Oliver is still so young."

"You worry too much for a lingering spirit," he shook his head.

"He used to be one!" Alicia snapped. "But that fact does not change me being his mother!"

"Ah, yes. Pardon my words, Alicia. I fear I am not used to speaking to people for spirits rarely visit me."

"Spirits?"

"My goodness, hold your questions for later, please."

"I'm sorry."

"But Oliver . . . why is it that you worry so much?"

"I fear he is not ready."

"Why?" asked the emperor, slightly shocked. "Is it because you left him with such a sarcastic yet resourceful fairy as a companion?"

She opened her mouth to protest but he did not let her.

"Is it because you think my younger son, Marcassin, Khulan, or Rashaad won't help him?" he continued. "Or is it because you do not think my older son will be of any help even though he is one of the very few who can carve the Clarion? Maybe it is because you think of Rashaad's daughter weak and fragile even though she is the daughter of a Great Sage?"

"No, I don't- !" she objected.

"Oh, I see then. Maybe it is this:" he continued, "you have died at possibly the worst time. Right when you thought he was ready to know of his purpose and train him, you died of a weak heart. You blame yourself because you died. After all, you could have controlled your death, you could have said, 'No, please, not now. Definitely not now. I have to tell him everything and protect him and prepare him.' Because like every other person who lives you could have chosen to live and just say, 'Another time, please, death. There is still more I have to do!'"

She stood shocked. The man was never that sarcastic yet he did have a point. A point in which Alicia did not want to believe.

"But you're wrong." he said softly. "Do you know why?" He smiled, "because you left him with a resourceful yet sarcastic fairy for a companion; Marcassin, Khulan, and Rashaad will definitely help him; Gascon will carve the Clarion to get into Shadar's lair; and Rashaad's daughter is definitely not weak and fragile at all.

"All because you left at the most perfect time." he said. "Don't you know that your death was the reason Oliver wanted to go to our world?"

"I . . . no," Alicia answered.

"Exactly," the deceased emperor said, satisfied.

"You always wanted to win me over to your side," Alicia said, smiling.

"It was the only way to get you to help me in the Trials!" the emperor laughed. "You wanted to go with Khulan for the Test of Friendship, but I had nobody!"

"I only pitied you," Alicia said jokingly.

* * *

The previous emperor of Hamelin and Alicia sat beside a tree on a hill. It seemed like days . . . possibly months since Alicia had arrived in the spirit world. They had spent the whole time asking questions, catching up, and talking about Oliver's journey. By this time they knew what the other knew of Oliver and his journey.

"When do you think Shadar will be defeated?" Alicia asked.

Just as she said this, the two saw a bright yellow light flash from the foot of the hill. The ring of light spiraled in the ground and the light's color turned green. The two stood and watched the phenomenon. The ring of light flickered to black then disappeared.

". . . does that always happen?" Alicia asked.

"Never," the emperor answered.

A figure in a familiar black cloak was on his knees. He groaned as he tried to get up.

"Speak of the devil. . . ." the emperor said grimly.

Although the cloak looked familiar, when the hood fell back and revealed the figure's head, everything about the Dark Djinn looked different. They had never seen his face before.

The man looked behind him and saw the two at the top of the hill. His face looked young and healthy and exactly like . . .

"Oliver . . . ?" Alicia called, slightly confused.

"Alicia?" Lucien called from the foot of the hill.

Alicia stepped back in shock as his voice was much more clear and less rough. Yet his similar appearance to Oliver made her stare in suspicion and confusion. She knew this was not Oliver yet she had longed to see her son; she was confused when she saw the face. His voice was deeper than Oliver's and the aura around him was not like the innocent and young impression she felt when she was with her son.

"Please, don't be afraid, Alicia. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, I can explain."

"How can you explain all the horrible things you have done to us?" intervened the emperor. "You killed me, leaving my sons orphaned. How can you explain your treachery?"

Lucien ignored the emperor and took a step towards the two.

"Alicia, please remember me. I am not only the Dark Djinn or Shadar, I have another name. A name I hope will hold a good place in your heart."

"He must be mad, thinking you know him as another name," said the emperor.

"I do remember you . . ." she whispered.

"Alicia?" the emperor called, shocked.

Lucien walked up the hill while saying, "Alicia, I'm sorry. It was all my fault. If I could fix everything, I would."

"You saved me," Alicia said.

"I knew you would remember!" Lucien cried, running up the hill. Alicia saw a smile spread across his face as his cloak vanished into thin air. Underneath the cloak was the armor he wore when she first met him.

"You?" she called. "You are-"

Lucien embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Alicia," he said, crying, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Alicia, what is this?" the emperor asked, confused by the fast-paced incident.

"He saved me," she said when Lucien broke from the hug, "when my home was attacked."

"You," the emperor stared Lucien, "saved her?"

"Yes," Lucien answered. "A long time ago."

* * *

"So," Alicia commented, "Oliver's journey isn't over yet?"

Lucien shook his head, "No, not yet."

"This is . . . bizarre." the previous emperor said. "A white witch?"

The three stood in silence. A wind blew around them causing the tree's branches to wave in the air.

Having nothing else to do, the three talked about Oliver's and his friends' journey to defeat the white witch. How difficult was it to defeat this white witch? Was there a chance for Oliver? When would the journey come to an end?

"Who is that?" the emperor asked.

Another portal had opened revealing another man.

"I have come with good news for you all," said the man.

He had green hair and wore a gentle smile.

"Oliver has defeated the White Witch!" he cried.

Alicia, Lucien, and the emperor gaped at him.

"Already?" Alicia asked. "But it has been . . ."

"Not long at all, actually," said the man.

"I asked you a question," said the emperor. "Who are you?"

"Horace," introduced the man.

* * *

And that was very important to Alicia. Her son had survived and had defeated two of the biggest threats to her world. It was true. Oliver was now the hero of the other world. This world the four now lived in held secrets but they were all good secrets as well as relieving secrets. This world was much different than any other world one would venture. This world was past all worlds.

* * *

 **AN: Hope no one was OOC in here. But we don't actually know a lot about the four . . . don't we? Hope you enjoyed it! Please no hate if I got something wrong, I didn't actually finish the game but I know quite a bit to make a story (Can't get past the witch's defenses!). Again, don't know if it will make sense but I hope it does and that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
